The Line Was Crossed
by elray231
Summary: When Shay admits her feelings for Dawson at their girlie getaway, Dawson later finds herself doubting what she thought she wanted. Starts at the cabin and then they go back to 51 and the story continues there. Shawson Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is my first fanfic... When I watched episode 18 I felt that it had Shawson written all over it so I decided to take my own approach and here it is.  
It branches off from when they're at the cabin and then they go back to 51 and it continues there.**

**Shay's point of view:**

"I miss Matt."

The second I heard those words, I wanted to run away... And I did. I could hear Gabby shouting my name behind me and I think she started to run after me, but I couldn't stop running. I couldn't face her.

I only stopped when I came across a small frozen lake and I was sure that I was alone.

"There's something wrong with you, Leslie Shay" I say to myself, "You don't fall for your best friend."

I thought bringing Dawson out here would make her realise what we have together. What she doesn't have with Matt... What I never had with Clarice. We have friendship and we respect each other. Casey was against Gabby becoming a Fire-fighter. Why would you do that? He claims to love her but as soon as he found out she wanted to go to the Academy, he tried to shoot her down.

She deserves so much better. Hell, she deserves better than me too.

**Dawson's point of view:**

"SHAY!" I shout as she continues to run, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

She didn't stop, didn't turn around or anything. It was like she was running away from me. I gave up chasing her and watched her disappear.

"What the hell was that?" I say to myself.

I walk slowly back to the cabin and after taking off my coat, I look around.

"_That will be you and Casey in twenty years" _I remember Shay saying that earlier after we met the seemingly perfect couple who own the place. It was a light hearted comment until we heard them arguing about a toilet, leading to the husband nearly dying. _Will that be us in twenty years? _I take a mental note to shoot Matt down the moment he suggests we buy a cabin in the future.

The two glasses on the table catch my attention. _Shay. _Why did she run from me? What did I do? Everything was fine and then she bolted. What happened?

I don't know when I started pacing or biting at my nails, I just know that my thumb is sore and I'm starting to get worried. It's been an hour and Shay isn't back yet and I know that I have to find her. She might be hurt, who knows what animals are out here. There's no cell reception so she can't call me. She could be lying in a ditch.

I put my coat on and run to the door, throwing it open as I hurry through it. I hid something solid but before I fall to the ground, that something holds me up.

"Whoa, Dawson." I hear Shay's soft voice. I pull away from her.

"Where the hell have you been?" I frown.

"I needed to be by myself." She says sheepishly.

"You couldn't just tell me that? You had to run away?" I was starting to get agitated with her.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE HURT!" I shouted so loudly that Shay flinched.

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?" She said. She pushed past me and went into the cabin. I stood there for a minute to calm down before following her inside.

She was sat on the couch with our drinks in front of her. She was staring into space. I hadn't seen shay like this in a long time. She looked lost.

"Who is she?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters, Shay!" I can feel myself getting angry again and I try to stop myself, "Tell me what's wrong!"

"Give it a rest, Gabby!" She grabs her drink and finishes off the glass.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

"FINE!" she stands up and storms over to me, "I love you. I'm in love with you. I hate how you always talk about Casey and how he once again hurt you but you STILL go back to him and I hate that I haven't been able to get over you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You would all laugh at me because I spent quite a while trying to figure out how to post a new chapter. I'm such a rookie.  
I decided to sort of use the story lines that the show uses, so Jones's death is involved and so is Casey proposing to Dawson. BUT fret not, this is definitely not a Dawsey (is that what it's called?) fic, it's Shawson all the way and it will hopefully make sense and make people happy. Chicago Fire is NOT mine although I wish it was because then Shay&Dawson would be married and have cute babies.**

**Also my Chicago Fire t-shirt arrived today and I feel **_**awesome **_**in case anybody wanted to know**.

**Dawson's Point of View:**

_Say something._

_Speak, Gabby. _

I can't find the right words to say. What should a person say to that? My best friend is in love with me. Her eyes are filled with tears and she looks as shocked as I feel. I can't stop looking at her but I can't speak either. I feel betrayed. How long has she felt like this?

Suddenly, she turns around and hurries over to our bags. She picks both of them up and throws them on her back. She goes out of the door with our stuff and I hear the car door open and slam shut a few seconds later. Shay comes back into the cabin and starts clearing up the two glasses and alcohol on the table.

"Let's go home." She says as she is once again leaving the cabin.

"Shay," I manage to mutter. She turns around in the door way to face me and I suddenly can't speak again. I open my mouth but nothing is happening.

"Gabby, I'm sorry I said anything now let's go."

**Shay's Point of View:**

_You're an idiot._

_You're an absolute frigging idiot, Leslie Shay. _

We're in the car on our way back home. Dawson still hasn't said anything, and frankly I'm not sure I want her to. The journey is awkward. We haven't been so quiet since we first met. Even when we weren't friends after the Darryl incident, we argued in the ambo. I glance over to her and she's just staring out of the window. Then she catches me staring and I feel even worse.

"Stop the car." I hear her say.

"What?" I frown. She must need to pee. "Dawson we're nearly home."

"Just pull over." She orders.

I do as I'm told and I stop on the side of the road. She climbs out of the car slamming the door behind her. She doesn't go into the bushes as I expected though. She just stands in front of the car with her hands on her hips staring at the road. I give her a few minutes before I get out of the car too. She turns to me when I get closer to her. She's crying.

"How long?" she asks.

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me, Shay." she gets closer to me, "You said that you haven't been able to get over me so HOW LONG!"

"Gabby, I don't know!" I can feel my eyes burning. "When Clarice came back, I was happy for the wrong reasons. I thought her being back in my life might make me get over you."

Gabby nods as a tear rolls down her face.

"So all this time you've been trying to get into my pants?"

"No! Not at all! How could you even think that?" I should have seen it coming, it was inevitable really.

"You're my best friend, Shay!" she cries, "I love Matt!"

"I KNOW!" I don't mean to shout, "Don't you think I know that? I told you that I've been trying, Gabby."

She shook her head at me.

"Take me home."

With that, we got back in the car and drove home. When I dropped her off, she jumped out of the car without a word.

_What have I done?_

**Gabby's Point of View:**

I'm standing outside my front door alone, dreading going inside to see Matt. Shay drove away a while ago. I wanted to say bye to her when I got out of the car and I wanted to apologise for the way I reacted. I just never expected Shay to feel that way about me. From the moment we met, we were such good friends that I didn't think of us in that way. Me and Shay together... Why hadn't I ever thought of it? She's beautiful, smart, kind.

_Gabby._

I shake the thoughts out of my head and take a deep breath before I push the door open slowly.

"Matt?" I call out.

He appears in the door way and I pull him into a kiss.

I tell him that I love him but for some reason it feels like a lie.

_Maybe you're in the mood for something more._

I tell him about the lingerie I'd been saving for when we moved into our new home. That's what I need.

Before I get the chance to go upstairs, my phone starts to ring.

"Hello?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Matt reappears next to me and he notices the look on my face.

"What's the matter?" He asks, "Babe? What happened?"

"Jones..." I breathe.

"What?"

"They just found her body."

He steps away from me in shock.

"There must be a mistake."

"There's not," I say, "She... She killed herself."

He stares at me in shock. He reaches forward to hug me but I step back.

"I have to see Shay." I'm surprised by the words that come out of my mouth. But nevertheless, I want to see her. She always knows the right things to say when I'm upset.

"Okay." He says.

With that, I hurry back out of the house towards my car. I feel guilty but he's not who I need to be with right now. He'll coddle me and tell me the wrong thing. Shay knows what I need to hear.

_Why can't Matt know me like she does?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! **

**I didn't plan on posting two chapters in one day but I want to hurry up and get everyone to Shawson SO here's chapter 3! **

**Shays Point of View:**

I'm sat at the bar in Molly's drowning my sorrows in tequila when Kelly calls me to tell me the news.

"_Shay, Jones killed herself." _He says. I can hear the quiver in his voice.

"_Shit, Severide. You okay?" _I don't know what to say. What does a person say when someone takes their own life?

"_Maybe I shouldn't have been so tough on her-"_

"_Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault." _I try to reason with him.

"_I guess. I gotta go, Shay. I have to tell Mills. I'll call you later."_

Before I can say bye, the line goes dead and I am once again on my own. Then, I feel someone sit next to me. I look to see who it is and I'm surprised to see Dawson there.

"Gabby..." I begin to say.

"I'm sorry." She interrupts, "I reacted really badly and I shouldn't have."

I nod. I figure by her mood she's not really here to talk about us.

"Have you heard the news?" I ask.

She takes a breath.

"Yeah."

Instead of replying, I turn to Herrmann and order four more tequila's.

After we finished our shots, I turn to her.

"How're you doing?"

"I don't know." She mumbles.

"It's intense. There's nothing we could have done though, you know that, right?" I put my arm around her shoulder. Dawson rests her head on me.

"I know. I just should have treated her better. I was so bitter that she passed and I didn't! She was so young, Shay."

"Look. There's no point dwelling on it, it's not your fault. She must have been in a dark place, you know?"

"You're right. It's not my fault. It's her dads fault." She jumps up from her chair and stares at me.

"Where are you going?" I ask with a frown.

"To see her dad and tell him what I think of that asshole." She begins to walk away but I grab hold of her arm and pull her back.

"Gabby, you can't do that." I sigh.

"Why not?" she looks like a wounded puppy.

"Because despite what you think of him, and what I think of him, he just lost his daughter... You'll hate yourself in the morning." I tell her, earning a slight glare. I stand up and put my hands on each shoulder. "Look, if you still want to kick his ass tomorrow, then I'll drive you there myself."

I look at her and her eyebrows furrow slightly.

"What?" I ask.

"You know me so well." She says.

I'm quite visibly confused and she's just staring at me like she's just met me. A few moments have gone by and she's still staring at me. I'm sure I saw her eyes flick down to my lips, but I've imagined it before so I could be imagining it now. Suddenly she backs away from me and my arms drop down to my side.

"I have to go home." She says quickly.

Before I can say bye _again_, she's already out of the door and I'm left at the bar.

_What the hell was that?_

**Gabby's Point of View:**

I jump into a cab and tell him my address before I allow myself to get lost in my thoughts.

_Was I about to kiss her?_

Yes, I was about to lean in and kiss Shay, but I stopped myself. I don't know what came over me. She was so close and I could smell her perfume and then I looked at her lips and I wanted to lean in.

_I wonder if she's wearing that strawberry lip gloss on today._

I shouldn't be thinking things like that. Not about Shay.

I love Matt. She might love me, but I love Matt. Matt Casey, the man who is waiting at home for me. 

_I wonder what her lips feel like._

I come to the conclusion that I shouldn't have had the tequila's.

**Shay's Point of View:**

After Dawson left, I continued drinking and then took a hot brunette home. We spent the night drinking and having mediocre sex, and then I woke up to an empty bed and an awful headache. Just the way I like it. It's awkward when they're still there in the morning.

Now, I'm on my way into the station with big black sunglasses on feeling very hung over. I feel someone throw their arm around my shoulder and I groan.

"Look who decided to show up!"

We walk towards the trucks and stop by the ambo. I pull my sunglasses off.

"Keep your voice down, Kelly." I mumble, "I feel like crap."

"You look it, too." He says, "Anyway, the noises coming from your room kept me up most of the night!"

"Sorry about that, I told her to keep it down."

"Well, just as long as you had fun, Shay." He laughs loudly and I wince at the pain in my head, "What was her name?"

"I don't remember." I tell him honestly, "I don't even think she told me it."

He laughs again before walking over to Casey, who's just arrived. I stand for a minute and watch Matt, wondering what the appeal is. Then I turn to see Gabby standing behind me. She looks flushed.

"Hey..." I begin.

"Hey." She says bluntly, "I'm going to do inventory."

She jumps into the back of the ambulance and slams the doors behind her.

**Dawson's Point of View:**

When I got home from Molly's, Matt was waiting for me on the couch with a glass of wine.

"I'm going to bed." I tell him.

"What?" He frowns, "You were barely here for five minutes earlier before you ran off-"

"I did not _run off_, I wanted to be with my best friend." I could feel myself getting angry.

"You wanted to be with Shay instead of me?" he's hurt. I've hurt him.

"No – I'm sorry." I hug him, "Jones knocked it out of me, and I needed to talk to Shay. She's my best friend."

"I understand." He smiles, "It's shocking for us all, babe. Jones was suffering and none of us saw it."

"Hmm," I agreed. He kisses me and I don't feel anything that I used to feel.

"Let's go to bed." He says, "We're both on shift tomorrow so we need to sleep."

We go to bed, but I don't sleep. I spend the night thinking of Shay and how I wanted to kiss her. How kissing Matt didn't feel right.

Before I knew it, the sun was rising and it was almost time to get ready for work. I got up and had the shower I had planned on having last night and continued to think about Shay.

_Why did she have to tell me?_

I left the house before Matt was even awake. I left him a note, telling him I was going to the gym to train for the Fire Fighter exam.

I had planned on going to the gym, but when I got to 51, I found myself in the shower again. I don't know why, it was like I was trying to wash away my thoughts of Shay.

By the time I got out of the shower and got ready _again,_ it was almost time for my shift. Luckily, Matt wasn't here yet. I don't know why, but I couldn't face him right now. I decided to start inventory on the ambo whilst I waited for a call.

Soon after I start, I hear Severide's voice from outside.

"Look who decided to show up!"

I climb out the door just in time to see the back of Shay stop right by the ambo.

I need to go and grab the new stock from inside, but they've stopped right in the way. I can't get past without her seeing me. I debate running behind the ambo and out of the station just to get away but then I see Matt's car park over the road. Then, I hear Severide and Shay talking about her latest hook up and I feel the anger rising inside of me. I don't know why it bothered me. It shouldn't have bothered me. Then I saw Matt walk into the station and Severide walked over to him, leaving Shay alone.

I realise that now she's most likely to turn around and see me standing there. I try to find a direction to go in, but before I can jump back into the ambo, Shay is facing me. She looked a mess. The amount of times I'd wake up in the morning to a hung over Shay after we'd been out trying to forget our relationship problems. Now, it seems different because I know that I was always the one that she was trying to forget.

After our rather awkward greeting, I jump back into the van and sit on the gurney, with my head in my hands.

I don't know what it is, but since Shay told me about her feelings I've felt different. At first I felt betrayed, but now I feel that I finally see our relationship properly. The flirty comments, the looks, the hugs... They were all because she loves me. And I don't know how to feel about that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So here's the next chapter! I'm still following the shows story line, but I'm not waiting until next week to post so I'm going my own way from now on. **

**Shay's Point of View:**

When I got Casey's call, I was waiting for him to tell me that Gabby told him. That she wanted me to stay away. But instead, he wanted to meet me at a jewellery store to help pick out a _ring_. She obviously hasn't told him about my confession, which I kind of wish she did, so I wouldn't find myself in this horrible situation now. Dawson doesn't want to get married yet. She had a plan for before she got married. But then again, she's been in love with Matt for so long that I might be wrong. Maybe that plan was just in case she never had the chance to be with Matt.

When I arrive, I try to talk but he doesn't let me speak.

"Before you say anything, I am moving a little fast."

Tell me about it.

"It's not that, it's-" I begin to tell him that his future fiancée and I aren't on the best of terms but of course, Matt Casey interrupts me.

He talks about how tomorrow isn't guaranteed and I see by the look on his face that he's sincere. Maybe that's what she sees in him. I decide to help him. I owe it to Gabby after the other night – she's wanted Casey since the day she met him.

"Okay." I tell him. My brain is telling me to run away but unfortunately I stay exactly where I am.

He shows me the rings and I immediately see one that she'd love. It's the type of ring I'd get her. The diamond's not too big, but not too small. She'd be able to wear it without feeling like she's shoving it in someone's face.

"This one, that's Dawson right there." I point to it. He gets a little excited.

"That was my pick! He says, "Back me up, that was my pick!"

I don't even hear the woman back him up because I'm staring at him in disbelief. First of all, he makes me drive across town because he can't figure out which frigging ring to buy her, and then when he finds out that he picked the same one I did, he gets excited! It's not a guessing game. He should know her well enough to pick the ring that she'd love without my reassurance.

"It's really pretty." I tell him.

"I'm gonna do it!" he says.

Then to add insult to injury, he doesn't even know her ring size.

_Who goes ring shopping for his girlfriend without the ring size?_

Then he looks at me and I realise that I don't know it either. But I have an excuse. I'm not the one proposing.

"I'm on the case."

With that, I walk out of the shop and back to my car. I drive away before I go back in the shop and call him out on his crap. Stupid Matt Casey with his stupid idea's to propose to the girl that I love.

**Dawson's Point of View:**

Today was awful to say the least. I had to clear out her locker with Shay, who was acting weird. She was trying to stick Jones's ring on my finger. We acted like colleague's the whole time. It hit me then that we hadn't actually talked about her confession.

When I found out that Jones left me a note, I was half expecting a letter telling me that she hated me and thought I was a bitch. But I was wrong...

_Don't let anything stand in your way. _

That's what she wrote.

After lashing out at everyone on shift about how her father was to blame, I went to find Shay. When I found her in the ambo, she smiled weakly at me.

"Still feel like you want to kick some ass?" she asked.

"Yeah I do."

"Then I'll take you there after our shift." She told me and I knew she wasn't lying.

When we finally got around to going, after a long 24 hour shift, I grabbed the box of Jones's belongings so I had an excuse to go.

We didn't speak on the way over there. We just listened to the radio loud enough so we didn't have to speak. She was dancing along to the music as she drove the car. Same old Shay.

When we parked, I told her to stay in the car. I didn't want to bring her down with me if shit hit the fan after this. She was reluctant, but she allowed me to go anyway.

I looked up at the building as I walked closer to it. I was scared; this man was powerful to say the least. But he needed to know that his daughter's death was on him.

**Shay's Point of View:**

I managed to get Dawson's ring size for Casey after a few failed attempts. She hasn't said anything so I hope she didn't figure out what I was doing.

I sit in the car and wait for her for about ten minutes before she jumps back in.

"How'd it go?" I ask.

"Just drive." She orders.

Either she's just ended her career, or she chickened out. I hope she chickened out.

"Where to, m'lady?" I chuckle as I start the car.

She looks at me. She's half glaring, half smiling at me.

"To Molly's!" She laughs.

For a second, we're almost normal.

"We should talk about it." I immediately know that she's talking about what happened at the cabin.

"Gabby, I didn't mean to tell you." I say, hoping she'll drop the subject.

"I know. But we still need to talk about it."

"Okay." I nod.

We don't speak again until we're in Molly's comfortably sat at a table with two beers.

"So..." I mutter.

"So..." She repeats, "You're in love with me?"

I nearly choke on my beer. I wasn't expecting her to be so forward about it, especially since we haven't brought it up until now.

"Uh..." I don't know what to say to her. I look down at my bottle and start peeling the label.

"It's okay, Shay."

"No, it's not, Gabby." I say, still not able to look at her, "I crossed a line. I know how you feel about Matt and I don't know what came over me."

"Shay, look at me."

I look up to see her beautiful brown eyes staring at me.

"I reacted badly... Ridiculously and I don't know why. Despite how you feel, you've managed to stand by me this whole time. You're the best."

I stare at her for a few moments and this time, I'm sure that she looks down at my lips. I thought she was going to lean over and kiss me. Then someone barged past our table and she shakes herself out of her thoughts. She looks like she's about to run away again.

"What happened with Jones's dad?" I ask, trying to get her to stay.

"It didn't go as planned." She shrugged. "I got there and he looked so lost. Then he started telling me that he only wanted to protect her and the way he acted suddenly made sense. I didn't need to tell him that her death is on him. He already knows. There's no point adding to his pain."

"That's good of you, Gabby." I told her.

"It is?" She frowns.

"Yeah, it is." I smile.

She grabs my hand and squeezes it between both of hers. Then her phone rings. Her screen lights up with a photo of her and Casey. She looks at it before looking back at me. She doesn't bother answering, I don't know why, but she doesn't. Neither of us speak or even move until the phone stops ringing. It's like we were cheating and we were scared that he'll catch us if we so much as breathe.

"I'm going to have to go."

"Okay. Want a ride home?"

"No it's fine. You stay here. I'm going to the station so I'll catch a cab."

She lets go of my hands, which immediately feel cold and walks out of the bar, waving good bye behind her.

**Dawson's Point of View:**

That's twice now. You've thought about kissing her twice. Once after a few shots of tequila is natural – tequila is the devil. But tonight I only had a few sips of beer and I once again found myself leaning in to kiss her... And part of me wishes that I hadn't stopped myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dawson's Point of View: **

I haven't seen Shay since I left her at Molly's the other night. I can't face her. I can barely face Matt. Ever since she told me about how she feels, I haven't felt the same. It's like she pulled a trigger. I wanted to kiss her. I want to be kissing her instead of Matt and I don't know what to do. I've been avoiding Matt too, hiding out at Antonio's for as long as I can. I told Matt that I needed time to face what happened to Jones. I booked a few days off work too, not wanting to face the team. I'm sat on the sofa watching the TV and eating popcorn when Antonio slumps down next to me.

"Gabby, don't get me wrong because we love having you around... I haven't seen Diego laugh so much in a long time," Antonio says, "But what's happened? Why are you here?"

"Nothing's happened." I tell him with a weak smile, which he immediately see's through.

"C'mon, Gabby," he grabs a handful of popcorn, "I'm your brother. I know when you're lying to me."

I look at him and I can tell that he isn't going to let it go and I let out a big sigh.

"Where are Laura and the kids?"

"They've gone to the park." He smiles.

"Okay..." I breathe, "Shay told me she loves me."

"She did?" he frowns.

"Yeah..."

He starts laughing.

"What?" I glare at him for laughing.

"I didn't ever think she'd do it." He chuckles, then his face drops when he saw the look on my face, "Don't tell me you cheated on Casey because if there's one thing I hate, it's cheating!"

"I didn't!" I smack him on the arm, "I love Matt."

"It sounds like you're trying to convince yourself of that, sis." He takes my hand, "Do you feel the same way about her?"

"No..." I shake my head, "I'm just confused. Since she told me I've not been able to think straight."

"I bet you haven't." He laughs, then I realise what I said.

"Stop it!" I laugh with him, "I just – I got jealous the other day when I heard that she took a girl home with her. I found myself wanting to kiss her twice. I haven't felt anything with Matt since she confessed."

"When Laura and I first started dating, I wanted to be with her all the time. I still feel like that now." He told me, "You told me you were getting a place with him months ago, but you haven't done it yet. You're hiding here from him! Have you considered the thought that maybe it wasn't meant to be?"

I think about his question for a moment. Then, I thought back to all the arguments we had had since we started dating. He wasn't there for me when I told him I was going to the Fire Fighter Academy, he still isn't now. If he's not on board with my aspirations, where do we stand? Then when the incident at the restaurant happened, I saw a completely different side to him that I've never seen before. He scared me.

"You're right." I whisper.

"Of course I am." He chuckles, "Now get ready for your shift."

"What?" I stare at him, "I can't go to work!"

"Hiding from this isn't going to go away." He tells me, "You're my sister but I have to tell you that you have to face this. You clearly don't feel the same way he does and if you don't do something, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. As for Shay, don't let him stand in your way."

I suddenly remember Jones's note. _Don't let anything stand in your way. _  
It's like she knew I'd find myself in this mess. I stand up quickly and smile.

"You're going to work?" He stands up next to me.

"I'm going to work!" I agree, "And I'll tell Matt when I get home tonight. There's no point delaying it. I don't know where I'll stand with Shay, but I need to deal with this first."

"Good girl."

"Te amo." I tell him.

"I love you too. Now go!" He pushes me out of his living room and to the front door.

**Shay's Point of View:**

I heard everyone call her name before I saw her face at the station.

"Good to have you back, Dawson." Cruz told her as he patted her shoulder.

"Yeah, I needed to get back to work." She smiled weakly.

She caught my eye and made her way over to me.

"Hey."

"Hey." I reply.

"I need to talk to you." She says.

Before either of us can speak again, I feel someone push by me and Casey runs past.

"Gabby!" He exclaims as he pulls her into a hug.

I take a step back and allow them to have their moment.

"I have something really important that I need to ask you." He tells her as he lets go of her, "And there's no better place to do it than in front of our friends."

_No way._

Gabby, who is standing in front of me, looks at me for support and I quickly avoid eye contact.

"I've missed you for the last few days but I have to tell you. I know that that this is bad timing with Jones, but all of us losing her made me realise just how much I love you and how I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Gabriela Dawson."

I hear a couple of cheers from the guys who are watching the encounter.

Then, Casey gets down on one knee and pulls out the engagement ring. I look at Dawson's face and she looks horrified.

"Will you marry me?" He asks with a smile.

She looks up and our eyes meet and I can't bring myself to look away. I'm waiting for her to say yes to him just so I can run away. Suddenly, I hear his voice and she looks back down at him.

"Do you not like the ring? It's the ring isn't it." he frets before turning to face me, "You said this one was perfect!"

"You?" she asks me.

I can't speak. I don't know what to say.

"When did you go to pick out the ring?" She questions Casey.

"The uh – the day after Jones died." He replies with a frown. Dawson looks up at me again and I can feel the tears rolling down my face.

"You went to pick out a ring with him?" She's crying too.

"Babe, what's the big deal?" He stands up and makes her face him.

I see the chance to run and I do. I run straight to the locker room and collapse in a heap on the floor. Then a few moments later I hear the door open. Please don't let it be Gabby.

"Shay?" I hear Severide's voice. He crouches down next to me and puts his arm around me. "What was that all about?"

"I told her, Kelly." I cry into his shoulder. "I told her that I love her."

"Okay." He says. "What was that about the ring?"

"I went ring shopping with Casey."

He laughs.

"You tell a girl you love her and then you go to pick out an engagement ring for her boyfriend to give her?"

I chuckle when I hear him say that. It sounds so stupid.

"I thought I could make it up to her."

"By helping plan a badly timed proposal?"

"I tried to tell him!" I laugh and then he does too and soon, I forget that I was upset. Severide's good at stuff like that. Then it stops when the door opens again.

I look up to Dawson.

"Can we have a minute?" She asks Severide weakly.

He nods and gets up, smiling at me when he leaves the room.

"I'm so sorry, Gabby." I tell her.

She doesn't say anything.

"Gabby?" I ask.

"You don't get to tell me you love me and then set me up like that."

"Why not?" I frown, "Matt asked me to help and I owed you."

"I don't love him."

_What?_

"What?" I ask.

"I was going to break up with him after shift." She tells me as a tear rolled down her face, "But instead, I just had to humiliate him at work in front of everybody."

"I'm sorry."

"I'd say it's not your fault. But it technically is."

I frown at her.

"You told me that you love me and it was like everything I thought I wanted was wrong. Suddenly, Matt wasn't right for me anymore."

I don't have anything to say that will make this better.

"I think I like you, Shay."


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's chapter 6!  
Thanks for the reviews, it means a lot to know that people are enjoying this!  
I wanted to include parts of next week's episode, so I went by what I could see in the promo and here it is! Hope you enjoy. **

**Shay's Point of View:**

"I think I like you, Shay."

Did those words really just come out of her mouth? Did Gabriela Dawson just tell me that she likes me? Is she messing with me? Is this some screwed up way of getting me back for telling her how I feel? I bet her and Matt planned the whole of this. The whole proposal was just to hurt me.

"This isn't funny, Dawson." I glare at her.

"What?" She frowns.

"I made a mistake, okay?" I say, "You were shouting at me and it just came out of my mouth. I've said I'm sorry but you're crossing the line."

I storm out of the locker room, not knowing where I'm going to go. Tears are rolling down my face before I can stop them.

"SHAY!" I hear Gabby's voice.

"What, Gabby?" I turn to face her. I'm shocked to see that she's crying too. I feel like I'm being watched, and sure enough, when I look around, I see the whole station crowding in the corridor. Even the Chief is interested in our business.

Then, as if someone is out to get me, the siren goes off and we have to respond to a call. Without looking at anyone, I run to the ambo and wait for Dawson, who doesn't arrive for a few more minutes. The engines have disappeared by the time she arrives. I start the engine and we speed off to the accident scene.

"Sorry, I didn't get a chance to finish doing inventory earlier so I had to grab some stock." She grimaces.

"S'okay." I mumble.

We don't speak again and soon we start to see repercussions of the accident. We see smoke rising from the street ahead and people running in our direction.

"Oh my god..." Dawson exclaims.

As we get closer, we start to see all of our friends fighting the smoke. I park the ambo and we both jump out.

"Shay, Dawson!" I hear the Chief shout, "You have to start a triage! Start with them!"

He points to an elderly couple sat on some steps opposite the burning building. We both run over to them. I take the woman, Dawson takes the man.

"Hello Ma'am, what's your name? I ask her.

"Maggie French." She tells me.

"Okay Maggie, can you tell me if you're feeling any pain?" I smile.

"My Granddaughter!" The woman suddenly exclaims.

"What?"

"They told me they'd find my Granddaughter, have they found my Penny?" she grabs both of my arms. I prise my arms away and wrap a bandage around her head.

"I don't know Ma'am, let's get you fixed up and then I'll go and ask about Penny. Okay?" I smile at her, "I'm sure she's fine."

"She was down the side of the building parking her bike. She's only 10 years old! Please!" she begs me.

"Ma'am, I-" I begin but the woman stops me.

"I'm refusing treatment until you find her!" she says.

I look at Dawson who shakes her head to tell me that I'm not to go and look for the girl. I have another idea.

"Ma'am, what was Penny wearing?"

"A cream knitted jumper. I made it for her for her birthday!" the woman cries. I grab hold of my radio.

"This is Shay, has anyone come across a young girl about 10 years old wearing a cream jumper? Her name is Penny." I wait for a moment for a response.

"No, we haven't come across any kids." I hear Casey's voice tell me.

"SHE'S THERE!" The woman suddenly shouts. She's pointing to the building. I narrow my eyes and wonder how the elderly woman can see so well. Sure enough, there is a small figure emerging from the smoke. All of the guys were busy fighting the flames. I ignore the Chief telling everyone to evacuate the building over the radio.

"Please get her for me." The woman begs, "You have to get her."

"Dawson, take care of this lady and I'm going to go and get Penny." I tell her before she can speak.

"Shay!" I hear her shout after me, "You can't!"

I ignore her and run towards the girl. I hear Severide shout my name, among other fire-fighters but I don't hear them because I'm too focused on the fact that I have to get to the child.

I have to climb over bricks to get to her, but she's okay. She's just got a few cuts and bruises.

"Hey sweetie, my names Leslie," I tell her, "Are you Penny?"

I hear the guys still shouting my name so I lift the young girl into my arms and carry her over the bricks. Then I hear a creak from above me and I throw myself over the girl before everything went black.

**Dawson's Point of View:**

"Everybody get out of the building!" I hear the Chief shout over the radio, "It's gonna come down!"

It's not the first time I've heard the Chief say those words, but it is the first time that I've watched Shay run towards the wreckage after that sentence has been said. I felt my heart stop when she ran towards it and the Chief stopped everyone from running after her. She was completely on her own and who knows when that building was coming down.

I watched her carry the girl over the bricks that had already fallen and then I heard that noise... That rumble that you hear when the house is about to fall to the ground. I stood up just in time to see Shay throw herself over the little girl and then the house came down. There was so much dust, I couldn't see them. I ignore the woman's screams next to me. Hector, the husband is consoling her for now.

"SHAY!" I scream. I'm running towards her as quick as I can. Then I feel someone grab me. It's Matt.

"Let go of me!" I struggle with him, "I have to get to her!"

"Gabby!" he is barely holding onto me, "Gabby, stop!"

I collapse in his arms and cry.

"Please let me get to her." I beg him.

"I can't let you near the building. You know that."

"I DON'T CARE!" I shout at him, "It's Shay!"

Nobody was doing anything. They were just standing there watching me fight with Casey.

"I'll get her. Gabby." I hear Matt say. I look at him and he has an understanding look on his face. "Don't worry, we'll get her and she'll be okay."

He lets go of me and he runs towards the rubble. Severide, Mills and Cap follow him and then the rest of the squad do too.

I feel someone put their arms around me. I look to see the Chief.

"She was brave then, Dawson." He tells me, "Stupid for ignoring my instructions, but brave."

Soon, the dust clears and I see the guys They've found her. They found Shay.

"Get me two gurneys!" I hear Severide shout. Two paramedics from another station run over to them with the needed equipment. I'm there within seconds to see Shay. She's unconscious.

"They'll both be okay. Amazingly, not much fell on your friend and thanks to her the girl was unharmed." The paramedic tells me. I don't recognise him but I smile weakly before taking Shay's hand. We walk over to the ambulance and I go to jump in with her.

"Dawson, you're needed here!" I hear someone shout. I give the chief a pleading look but I know I have to stay. I kiss Shay on the forehead and let Atwater go with her. He's a cop that I trust.

I run back over to Maggie and Hector and tell them the news.

"Penny is going to be okay." I smile at them, "She's been taken to the hospital for a check up but I think Shay stopped anything from hitting her.

"Thank you so much, dear." Maggie grabs my hand. "What about your friend?"

"I think someone was looking down on her." I tell Maggie, "Not much fell on them so she's going to be okay too. She's unconscious because she hit her head, but other than that she's fine."

"Your friend is a hero."

"I know."

I walk away from the couple and I look around. It's going to be a long day and I wish I could be there when Shay wakes up, but I know for now, I need to get on with my job and not think about her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is Chapter 7! **

**I'm so glad that everybody likes the story! **

**Dawson's Point of View:**

The more people I treated at the scene, the worse I felt. Eighteen innocent people had died. A bomb was what hurt all of these people. A bomb was what nearly killed Shay.

I've just brought the last person to the hospital and I fill out the paperwork as quickly as I can without messing it up. I race around the corridors to find Shay. _My _Shay.

When I find her, I can't help but cry. She's happy and she's smiling. She's okay. I was told that she was going to be fine, but I couldn't help but doubt it. Now I've seen her and I can believe it. I run over to her.

"I told you to never do that to me again." I say as I approach her. She looks over at me and smiles at the memory.

"I express my deepest apologies." She chuckles, "Kelly, could you give us a minute?"

When he leaves, I sit in the chair next to her bed and take her hand.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Dawson, I'm sorry for earlier..." she mutters as she rubs my hand.

"It's okay." I smile lightly. She returns my smile before reaching for a DVD case on top her laptop which is on the table next to her.

"Rafferty came by. She brought me a movie that she thought I might enjoy." She lifts up "_Imagine Me & You." _I look up at her and frown, which she laughs at, "Get to know me already, right?"

"What's it about?" I ask her.

"Oh – um... a woman, Rachel, gets married to some guy named Hector and then she meets another woman, Luce, who was the florist at her wedding and they fall for each other." She looks nervous as she tells me the plot, which is understandable. It sounds like us. An awkward atmosphere arises.

"So you've seen it before then?" I ask with a laugh to try and defuse the situation.

"Just – uh, only a couple of times..." She says awkwardly. I then realise that I said the wrong this because she's obviously watched the movie with _us _in mind.

"Shay, it wasn't a set up earlier." I tell her. She just stares at me for a few moments.

"You mean... You really...?" she sits

"I have feelings for you." I say shakily, "I knew it before the accident but I thought I lost you today. I thought you were going to die thinking that I was playing a trick on you and you deserve so much more, Leslie Elizabeth Shay."

She sits up and smiles.

"I hate it when you use my full name." She grins.

"Kiss me." I order her.

She reaches over and pulls me into a slow, passionate kiss. This kiss is what I wished my first kiss with Matt was like. It was everything I hoped it would be. Her lips were soft and tasted like the strawberry lip gloss I thought about. One of her hands rested on the back of my neck and the other was on my cheek. The way we felt was shown through the kiss and it was perfect. I wanted to carry on kissing her forever, but we were interrupted.

"Sorry guys but I have to tell you something." I hear Kellys voice. Shay sighs and glares at him as we pull apart.

"It better be important." She groans.

"It is..." He says, "The bomb was meant to kill people but it killed the wrong people."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone is targeting us and the Police department." He explains, "And they're not going to stop. There are more bombs out there."

I look at Shay who is shaking her head.

"Who would want to do target us?"

"Chief didn't say."

"We have to get out of here!" I tell him, "We have to get Shay out of here!"

"Sweetie, calm down." I hear Shay's voice say from next to me. She strokes my arm lightly.

"Shay..." I look at her and see her face. She's telling me that she's fine and to stop worrying.

"The Police will be on it. They'll find him and they'll stop him before anyone gets hurt."

I nod at her.

"Congrats by the way!" he grins.

"On what?" I ask.

"Finally noticing what's in front of you," He looks at Shay, "You two are perfect for each other."

I smile at Shay who's watching me with a dopey grin on her face. She's looking at me like nobody's looked at me before.

"I think this is my queue." We hear Kelly speak but neither of us are paying attention. "See you later love birds."

Shay suddenly looks at him.

"Hey, don't tell anyone." She warns him, and then looks at me, "Is that alright? I think we have some things to figure out first before everyone knows our business."

I nod my head at her with a big smile on my face.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"That's fine by me." Kelly says, "I'll come by in the morning, night you guys."

We say good night to him and then he disappears.

I look at Shay and she smiles.

"We'll be fine," She squeezes my hand, "Get in here."

"I can't do that!" I exclaim.

"Who cares?" She smirks.

"Move over." I order her with a grin. She obeys and I climb into the hospital bed with her, where she pulls me close and kisses my head.

"You're sure about this?" She asks me.

"I am." I look into her eyes so she knows I'm not lying. She kisses me and it's as amazing as our first one. I rest my head on her shoulder and she opens up her laptop.

"Do you have to go back to work any time soon?" I hear her whisper.

"I booked the next few days off." I inform her, "I told the Chief that I needed to look after you. Which I do before you say anything! I talked to Severide earlier too and he said I can stay with you guys in Otis's old room until you're back on your feet. Is that okay?"

"Yes. Yes it is." She smiles.

"Good," I was nervous that she'd bring up the fact I'd sleep in Otis's room instead of hers, but she didn't and I'm glad. She knows that this is different for me without me having to express it to her and she doesn't want to pressure me. She understands me.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I hear her voice and I snap out of my thoughts.

"Not the rom-com." I say quickly, earning a confused look. "You don't like rom-coms. Which brings me back to the fact that you've watched this one more than once... Why is that?"

"Clarice..." she mutters, "She made me watch it all the time. She didn't like all the action movies I'm into."

I don't say anything. Instead, I stick on the new Star Trek movie. She's a secret fan.

"See! You are definitely my type of gal. I might have to keep you around for a while." She laughs and I tap her on the leg before giving her a kiss.

"I hope you do." I tell her.

And with that, we cuddle and watch the movie.


	8. Chapter 8

**I literally just watched the preview of the next episode where Dawson gets hurt, and I thought about adding it into this story but I think the girls need a break so I won't be including it unless people want me too, which you can tell me in the reviews **

**I kinda hit a bit of a block for this chapter, so I hope this is okay for everyone.**

**Also I don't own Chicago Fire :}**

**Dawson's Point of View:**

"GABBY!" I hear Shay shout from the bedroom. I put the tray of macaroni and cheese in the oven and ran as fast as I could to her.

"What is it?" I say with a panic as I hurry into the room, "Are you in pain? I gave you your meds just an hour ago!"

"I know. Sorry for scaring you. I just – thank you for this. You don't have to slave away in the kitchen to make dinner. I can do it. I'm fine."

"You love my Mac and Cheese." I say with a knowing look, "it'll be finished in five so I'll bring it in. Then, tomorrow you can do all the cooking. Alright?"

It's been four days since Shay was in the accident and she was released from Lakeside yesterday under the orders that she had to be on bed rest for a few more days. She wanted to go back to work but seeing as I had taken the time off to look after her and glared at her like she wouldn't see tomorrow if she continued to argue with the doctor, she reluctantly agreed.

She nods at me with a pout and I grin at her.

"We'll have a good Chinese takeout from the place down the street and then cuddle in bed all night. " She tells me with a serious look on her face.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds perfect." I walk over to the bed, lean down and give her a peck on the lips. When I pull away, I see her eyebrows furrow.

"I'm weak, fragile and injured." She begins as she crosses her arms, "And all I get is a _peck_? I'm offended."

I sit down on the bed and laugh at her.

"You were ready to go back to work yesterday and suddenly you're fragile?"

"Mhmm. Now kiss me like you mean it." She winks.

I lean back in and this time I pull her gently into a kiss. It's an innocent kiss at first, and then I find myself slipping my tongue into her mouth. I don't know where it came from, but I did it and I can't pull away despite the fact that we're both getting extremely heated. To make things even more difficult to pull away from, Shay flips me over onto the bed so she's now on top and I pull her closer to me. I have a warm feeling at the pit of my stomach and I accidentally let out a slight moan which causes her to pull away.

"We should stop." She whispered.

"We should." I say back. We're looking into each other's eyes and I see the desire in her for a second before she sits up on the bed.

"We shouldn't be rushing this." She tells me, "I don't want us to have sex yet."

I look at her and I see that she's telling the truth, which I don't understand. Shay likes sex. Why doesn't she want to be with me now?

"Why?" I ask her.

"Because I want to get to know you first." She says, which earns a frown from me, "I know we're best friends, Gabby, don't give me that look. I just mean that I want to get to know what it's like to be with you without being...with you."

And with that sentence, I had completely fallen in love with Leslie Shay. It wasn't the answer I expected, I thought she'd tell me that she knew I'd never been with a girl and that it was best to take our time, which I would have liked too. This reason was better.

Nobody has ever said anything like that to me.

Peter and I dated after we had sex. Matt and I dated after we had sex. Yes, Matt and I had feelings for each other beforehand, but our relationship started on a night of sex.

I sit up and I pull Shay into a tight hug.

"You're amazing." I tell her.

Then we hear a strange buzz from outside of the bedroom and I jump up from the bed.

"Dinner's ready!" I grin.

"I think I've proved that I'm fine, so can I please get out of bed for this beautifully cooked meal?" Shay pouts at me.

"Yes you may." I say as I pull her up from the bed slowly.

Then we head to the kitchen to have dinner and then cuddle on the couch for the rest of the evening. Shay fell asleep with her head on my lap whilst I stroked her arm and soon, I fell asleep too.

**Severides Point of View:**

I fully expected to find Shay and Dawson having an argument by the time I got home from my shift but I found them sleeping peacefully on the couch. Shay's high maintenance when she's sick or injured. When she was in the car accident, I had days of _'Kelly, could you run me a bath?' 'Kelly, could you pass me the remote?' 'Kelly, could you go to the store and get me some pop tarts?' _the girl doesn't stop asking for things. I know I shouldn't have been so annoyed with it because she nearly died and I practically begged Dawson to get her to move back, but after the 9th phone call from her room to mine at 3am for a hot water bottle or to get an extra pillow, you get a little sick of it. But Dawson had managed to put up with it. Either that or Shay just put that special show on for me which I can actually imagine her doing.

Erin comes back to the house with me and smacks my arm when I take photos of the pair on the couch. Photo for Shay's birthday cake, _check. _

"You have to wake them up, you know?" Erin tells me, "It won't do them any good at all to sleep on the couch. Especially Shay."

I should wake them up to tell them about the day the Police Department and Fire Department have had, but they've been in a bubble all week and I don't want to burst it. We got the bastard. He held Erin at knife point and then Voight put a bullet in his head. It was intense.

"I know. Could you go to my room though?" I ask her. "They'll ask questions if they know a cops here."

Erin smiles and goes to my room. I stare at Shay and Dawson for a moment. Then, instead of waking them up, I lift Shay off of the sofa. Dawson awakes with a jolt but calms down when she sees me.

"What's going on?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Neither of you will appreciate waking up on the couch in the morning."

Dawson nodded and stood up slowly. Then she starts walking up the stairs to Shay's room and I follow her, careful not to knock my friends head on the wall. When we get to her room, I lay her on the bed and Dawson sits down next to her. She tucks a strand of Shay's hair behind her ear.

"I was so scared, Severide." She told me. She stood up and hugged me tightly.

"They got him, Dawson," I said to her. She pulls away from me and her look tells me to continue "We'll talk in the morning. Get some sleep."

She nods and looks back at Shay.

"I couldn't sleep last night in Otis's old room. Do you think she'll mind if I stay in here?"

"Of course she won't mind." I smile. "She loves you."

Then, I feel my protective brother come to the surface.

"Listen, Dawson." I say with a hushed tone, "Please don't hurt her. You know how she feels about you and if this is some experiment for you then stop now because she deserves more."

"I love her." She tells me. I'm taken aback slightly because two weeks ago she loved Casey but now it's Shay. She must see the disbelief on my face.

"I think it's always been there, Kelly." She continues truthfully. "I'm never going to hurt her. Not unless she's sick and acting like a total brat."

I'm taken by surprise and I laugh. _So it wasn't just for me._

"Good." I smile at her, "Now go to bed."

"Okay."

I leave the room and enter my own to find Erin already tucked up and asleep in the bed. I can't blame her for giving in to her tiredness. She'd worked so hard on this case and it's been an emotional week for us all. So many died and more were injured. She could have died if Voight wasn't such a good shot. I strip down to my boxers and climb in next to her. She immediately notices my presence and turns over, snuggling into me. I put my arm around her and pull her close. Then, I think about how despite how awful the week had been, but how it could have been a lot worse too.


	9. Chapter 9

**So here's Chapter 9! The girls go to a carnival **

**Sorry for the delay, I've been ripping a garden apart in the last few days (I'm the man of the house, apparently). **

**An awesome person gave me the idea for this chapter so she gets all the credit for this chapter and you should all follow her on twitter if you don't already. Her name is Shawsonlover24 and she's also got chicagofireemt  
Message to Shawsonlover24: I wrote it and then remembered that you said about Navy Pier after I wrote that they went to a carnival! **

**Anyway – glad everyone is enjoying it, thank you for all of the reviews! Chicago Fire isn't mine and hope you all enjoy chapter 9!**

**Shay's Point of View:**

I didn't think I would ever be so excited to walk back through the doors of Station 51 but here I was, almost skipping towards my beloved ambulance that I haven't seen in two freaking weeks. Despite me insisting that I'm fine, the Chief wouldn't put me on a shift for another week. The whole team crowd me when I hurry through the doors to the common room.

"Welcome back, Shay!" Otis pats me on the back.

Everyone else welcomes me back and they start congratulating me on being a hero and all that rubbish. I try to look for Gabby and soon, I'm blocking out the embarrassing comments on how I should get a medal (It was Mouch being slightly dramatic) because I see her over in the kitchen area. She catches my eye and smiles. Then, she stops what she's doing and walks over.

"Stop smothering her, you guys." Dawson orders them, "She's just walked through the door."

She pulls my arm and drags me out of the room. We head towards the locker room and as soon as Gabby checks that the room is empty, I pull her close to me.

"Thanks for the rescue." I smile.

"It was my pleasure." Gabby winks.

Before I can speak, I hear the door open and we jump away from each other. Seconds later, Casey comes through the door. He tries to turn around and go back out of the door when he sees that Gabby and I are the only occupants of the room but decides against it.

"Welcome back, Shay." He says with an awkward smile.

"Thanks Casey."

"You two okay?" he asks, looking at the space in between us. It's now that I realise that we're at each end of the row of lockers. It's natural for someone to suspect something was going on before they walked in.

"Yeah we're fine. We're going to go and..." Gabby struggles to find words.

"Do inventory. We're going to do inventory." I finish. She looks at me and smiles at me gratefully.

We both hurry out of the room and to the rig to hide out for a while. At least there, we can have some privacy.

When I close the doors and turn around, Dawson is closer than I think she is and I almost jump out of my skin.

"Hey." I say.

We're close enough that our breaths are mingling.

"Hey." She repeats.

Then, we're kissing. We've barely seen each other in the past week unless we're going to bed because Dawson had to go back to work. All of our kisses so far have been slow and passionate, but this one was different. It was raw. I move down to her neck and then... we hear the siren.

"You've got to be kidding me." I hear Gabby groan.

I smirk and kiss her quickly on the mouth before opening the ambulance doors. I see the guys rushing to the trucks and Kelly catches my eye and raises his eyebrow when Dawson emerges behind me. We both put our heads down and jump into the front seat.

When we arrive at the scene we're put straight into work. There was a two cars collision and we had minutes before they blew up. One car had a mother and her two children in and the other had a drunk driver at the wheel. I always have to resist ignoring the drunk driver and leaving him there to die. A mother and her kids could die and he's probably going to get away with a broken bone or two.

We manage to get everyone out of the vehicles and the fires are put out before the situation gets worse. On the way to the hospital, I can't help but listen to the conversation going on in the back of the rig between the mother and Dawson.

"We were on our way to the carnival." The lady told Gabby.

"It's in town again?" Gabby asked.

"Yes, the boys love to go every year. Last year, they ate so much cotton candy they were going crazy. Do you think they'll be okay? They're all I've got."

We arrive at the hospital just as I hear Gabby reassure the woman that her children appeared to be perfectly fine at the scene. After we gave the woman to the doctors and filled out our paperwork, we jump back into the ambo and start to drive back to the station.

"Go out with me." Dawson suddenly says. I frown at her slightly because of her abruptness but then I smile.

"I'll see if I can fit you in to my schedule." I wink at her. She hits me lightly on the shoulder and we start laughing.

"We're going tonight." It sounds like an order more than an invite to a date.

I laugh at her and hold her hand as I drive back to the station.

After our shift, Dawson drags me to her car.

"Come on, we're going to be late." She says as we jump into the vehicle.

"Where are we going?" I ask her.

"Not telling."

After driving for about 10 minutes, I start to see the crowd and flashing lights ahead of me.

"You're taking me to the carnival?" I ask and she nods with a nervous smile.

"Is that okay?" she questions me.

"Girl, of course it is." I grin.

Dawson parks the car and we hurry to the line to get our tickets. When we're inside, Dawson drags me to a stand. It's a milk bottle game. Knock them down to get a teddy bear. I expect Gabby to force me up to the plate but instead, she smirks at me and picks up the baseballs that the man gives her in exchange for two dollars. I watch her patiently as she misses the first shot. Then she misses the second. Then she throws the third ball and I let out a weird noise that's never come out of my mouth before when she knocks down all the bottles. The woman hands over a teddy which I fall in love with. I'm not even a teddy person but this one was so cute and fluffy. Dawson and I walk away from the stand and she hands the bear to me.

"This is so cheesy." I laugh, "I love it."

I kiss Gabby and then we walk. She links her arm with mine and we watch all the happy families and couples around us. I spot a Ferris wheel and stop to watch it for a moment.

"You want to go on it?" Gabby asks me.

"Yeah, okay." I smile. We get in the queue and wait to go on the ride.

When we're on the ride and we start to go round to the top, Dawson looks at me.

"Are you having a good time?" she questions.

I kiss her before I answer.

"I could be in a cell block and have a good time if I'm with you." I tell her.

"That was cheesy." Dawson winks.

Suddenly, we stop at the top of the ride and I'm distracted by the view of Chicago. I stand up and gaze outside.

"It's beautiful." I mumble. I look to Dawson and see that she's looking at me as if to be intrigued.

"I've never been on a Ferris wheel before." I admit, "I was scared of heights as a kid and it wasn't until I became a medic that I got over it. Climbing across a ladder between two burning buildings wasn't something I ever thought I'd do, but it got me to accept heights."

"I'm glad I got to experience it with you." Gabby pulled me into an embrace, "You're amazing."

I pulled her into a hug and we stayed like that for a few moments. Then, I had an idea and I let go of her.

"Let's take a picture! You, me, Alfred and the great city of Chicago." I say as I pull out my phone.

Dawson picks up the teddy bear and we pose for a few photos. In the last one, Gabby surprised me and pulled me into a kiss and I take the snap.

When the ride starts to move again, we sit back down and look through the photos we took. There are ones of Gabby snuggling into me, ones of us pulling faces, the one of her kissing me and a couple of us smiling into the camera.

"When do you want to tell people?" I ask her.

"I don't know." She answers, "I think we need to give Matt some time, though. He didn't take the break up very well."

Then, I realise that we haven't spoken about her breaking up with Casey. Even during the time we had off work, we were focused on being together and forgetting everything around us. It wasn't for days after the arrest of the guy who tried to kill us all, that I actually found out that he'd been caught. A total of 27 people died during the bombings. Cops, fire fighters from other houses and innocent people were killed due to that psycho.

I had to let the thoughts out of my mind for now though. Tonight was mine and Gabby's first official date. By now, we were at the bottom of the ride and Gabby was standing up to go. When we were walking away from the ride, Gabby took my hand.

"By the way, why did you name the bear Alfred?" she asked me.

"My first shift at 51, the first day we met, our first call together was a fire down West Wrightwood Avenue." I began, and then she interrupted.

"The 70 year old man who didn't make it was named Alfred; he lived on the fourth floor. He saved the children in the flat opposite his."

"Yeah, that's it. He locked them in the closet with a roll of tape to cover up all the gaps around the edge of the door," I said, "He was a hero."

"I forgot about that call." She smiles sadly. We're walking towards a hot dog stand now, not that either of us are paying attention to where we're going.

"I knew that I wanted to live up and be a hero like Alfred was. He made me know that station 51 was where I was meant to be."

"Well, you saved that girls life, and many others along the way." Dawson told me, "You're a hero too."

We pay for two hot dogs and go to a bench to eat them.

"This has been amazing, Gabby." I grin.

"Not too bad for a first date, right?"

"Not at all, I'll have to step up my game." I smirk.

We spend the rest of our night playing games, taking photographs and carrying Alfred the bear around with us. Then, when we decide to go home, she comes back to my place and we walk in to find Detective Lindsay and Kelly making out on the sofa.

I clear my throat loudly and Kelly looks up at me.

"What?" he asks with a scowl. Then he sees the teddy in my arms and laughs.

"You're taking the covers to the dry cleaners tomorrow." I announce. Then I drag Gabby to the stairs. Before going up them, I look back.

"Good night Erin!" I call. I like her. I like her for Kelly. She's been spending every night over here since the bombing and the four of us have bonded quite a bit. When Kelly suggested a double date, all three of us both shot him down immediately and I knew that Erin was my type of person.

Dawson and I have gotten into the habit of sleeping together. Not _together _but neither of us sleep very well when the other one isn't there. She had done a night shift at the beginning of the week and when she saw me the next day, she thought I was high. So she then decided to change all of her night shifts to day shifts and would crawl into bed with me at night.

Now, I'm in bed watching her sleep. I can't believe how lucky I am to have her. I can't believe that she's with me. She's attracted to me.

Gabriela Dawson loves me.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay in the update; it's been a busy week! **

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, I'm glad you liked it! Also I love hearing feedback, so don't forget to review! **

**I listen to 'In my Veins' by Andrew Belle when I write this (not this specific chapter though), it gives me feels... Just in case anyone wanted to know. It's one of my favourite songs and I feel that Dawson feels that way about Shay.**

**Anyway, here it is!**

**Dawson's Point of View:**

"I'm on my way now." I tell Shay through the phone.

"Did you get the chicken balls?" she asks. I roll my eyes.

"Yes, I got you your balls."

"Way to put me off!" Shay groans, "Anyway, how long are you going to be? I'm starving here."

"Five minutes. See you soon." I put the phone down and jump into my car, putting the Chinese food on the seat next to me.

Then, just as I start the motor, my phone starts to ring again. I accept the call without checking the caller I.D.

"Leslie Shay, stop calling me or so help me-" I begin, only to get cut off.

"Gabby, it's Matt." I hear my ex say. _Shit._

"Oh... Hey." I mumble.

"You've been avoiding me at work. Can we talk?" He asks.

"Now's not really a good time..." I look at the food next to me.

"I love you too much to let you go like this, Gabby. We're meant to be together."

I was speechless. _Didn't he get the hint? Did he not listen to me?_

_**Three weeks ago...**_

"_Babe, what's the big deal?" Casey says as he puts my head in his hand to make me face him. In the corner of my eye, I see Shay make a run for it._

"_I can't marry you." I whisper._

"_What?" he steps back from me, "Why not?" _

_I stare at him trying to find the words. How do I tell him that I don't love him anymore?_

"_It was too soon to propose, Gabby... I'm sorry. I just – Jones dying. It made me want to show you that you're not alone. I want you to know how much I love you." _

_Then it hit me. Jones dying. Jones died. _

"_Rebecca died, Matt." I step closer to him, "A fire-fighter from this unit __**killed herself **__and you make this about yourself? You're an asshole." _

"_No, I didn't!" He frowns in his typical I'm Matt Casey and I'm confused and outraged frown. "Gabby, listen, I did this for us! I want us to be together forever." _

"_I don't love you." I blurted out. I hear the guys behind me and I remember that they're there. They heard the whole conversation. Matt is dumbstruck. He's just staring at me with no expression on his face._

"_What?" He finally says._

"_I'm not in love with you anymore." I tell him shakily, "I'm sorry... It's over." _

_**Now... **_

"Casey, please don't do this." I practically beg him.

"I'm sorry that I proposed. I know now that it was stupid and I'll make it up to you. Come home, Gabby." He says down the phone.

"Casey, I told you... I don't feel the same way." I feel tears rolling down my face, "I'm so sorry."

He's silent for a few moments.

"I have to go, Gabby." He tells me, "I'll see you at work."

Then the phone goes dead. I can't stop the tears from falling and soon I'm bawling my eyes out with a cold Chinese take-out on the seat next to me.

**Shay's Point of View:**

"Kelly, where is she?" I ask him as I'm frantically pacing the floor of the room.

"Shay, take a deep breath." He puts both of his arms on my shoulders.

"She said she'd be here in five minutes an hour ago!" I raise my voice slightly without meaning to do so.

"Look, maybe they messed up the order. She's probably gone back to sort it out." He tries to reason with me.

I shake his hands off of my shoulders and sit on the couch, facing the plates that I had gotten ready for when she arrived.

"What if something happened?" I ask.

"She'll be fine!" he tells me.

Then, as if on cue, the front door opens slowly and Gabby walks in.

"Where have you been?" I jump up from the couch and hurry over to her. I then see her red, puffy eyes and I realise that something did happen. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Its fine, Matt called me. That's all." She says bluntly.

"Okay..." I frown. I take the bag of food and place it on the table with the plates.

"I'm sorry about the food." She grimaces.

"Hey, don't worry about it." I smile, "At least you're okay."

"Hmm."

We plate up our food and eat in silence. I don't know where Kelly disappeared too, but I sure could do with his company. After dinner, Gabby grabs my plate and washes everything up in the sink without saying a word to me.

"Dawson, are you sure you're alright?" I decide to ask before we sit down to watch TV.

"He was begging me to go back to him." She informs me.

I don't say anything. I can't anything except look down at my hands. She's going to leave me and go back to her dear Matthew Casey. I should have known that this wasn't going to last. It never does. I prepare myself for the 'let's be friends' talk...

"We have to tell him about us."

But instead, I hear her say that sentence and I look up at her in shock.

"What?" Did I really hear that?

"I don't want to lie to him. All I can tell him is that I don't love him anymore, but I can never give him a reason." She tells me.

"You're not leaving me?" I ask her.

"What?" She frowns, "Why would you think that?"

"I... Never mind." I laugh quietly.

"So do you agree?" she questions.

"Well, yeah." I nod, "If it was me, I'd rather know. It'll be hard."

"I know, but it will make him get over me." She shrugs.

"That's true. So when do you want to tell him?" I ask her.

"Tonight."

**A/N Please review :) ! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update! I'm rubbish! I hate it when people take ages to update and then I go and do it myself! **

**I had ideas for other fics and I wanted to get those planned out before I forgot them check them out and give me some reviews (I love them)! **

**Anyway, here it is! Hope you enjoy.**

**Dawson's Point of View:**

"Are you ready?" I hear Shay ask me.

We're parked outside of Matt's house... My house. We've been sat here for a few minutes but neither of us make the move to go inside.

"Sweetie, you don't have to do this." Shay says. I look at her and I realise why I'm sat here. I want to be with Leslie.

"Yes I do." I smile weakly at her. I unbuckle my seat belt and take a deep breath.

"Good luck." She tells me. We both decided that it would be best if I were to go in alone. I owe it to Matt. But I didn't want her to be far away so we made a deal that she would stay in the car.

I lean over and kiss her quickly before jumping out of the car.

"I'll be right here, okay?" She reassures me. Then, with one last smile, I close the door and walk up to the house. I don't feel like I can waltz right in, so I ring the doorbell. When he answered, I felt my throat go dry. He looked so happy to see me.

"Gabby." He grins. His smile soon drops when he sees the look on my face. I can feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"I have to talk to you." I mutter.

"Okay..." He frowns, "Come in."

I follow him inside the house and close the front door, taking one last look at Shay. Then I go into the front room and sit on the sofa, where Matt has already seated himself. I look around the room and notice the mess. It's almost as bad as when Hallie died.

"I'm glad you came..." He says, pulling me out of my thoughts, "I'm sorry about the phone call."

"It's okay."

"I took the ring back to the shop today." He tells me, "Proposing was a stupid idea, Gabby. I'm sorry. Can we put it behind us?"

He takes my hand but I pull away as if it had burnt.

"What's wrong?" His eyebrows furrow and he stares at me.

"I have to tell to you something." I look down at my hands.

Neither of us speaks for what feels like a few minutes. I can tell he's getting impatient.

"Go on then..." He finally says. I think of Shay and how much we want to be able to hold each other's hands in public. I think about how I want to be able to kiss her at Molly's and everyone be happy for us.

"There's somebody else." I admit.

He doesn't say anything. I can't look at him but I can feel his eyes watching me.

"I'm sorry..." I mumble. Tears are rolling down my face. He stands up and paces the room.

"Who?" He demands.

"I...Uh..."

"Gabby, I deserve to know." He says angrily, "Is it someone I know? Someone at 51? Is it Mills?"

"No!" I exclaim, "It's not Mills."

"But it is someone at 51?" He asks me, "Tell me who it is!"

"It's Shay!" I blurt out, "I have feelings for Shay."

"Leslie Shay?" he looks confused. I nod at him.

"How is this possible?" He asks me with a frown, "I didn't know you liked girls? Was I just an experiment to you?"

"Don't be so two-dimensional, Matt." I glare, "Of course you weren't just an experiment. I loved you."

"This is because of Jones dying, Gabby." He sits back down next to me, "You're not thinking straight. Shay's been there for you more than I have but that doesn't mean that you're meant to be with her. It means that she's your best friend like she's always been!"

"No, it's not because of the death of my co-worker! I spit at him "You have to accept this, Matt."

"I DO NOT." He shouts at me and I am startled. I stand up and tower over him.

"You have to accept that this is over." I tell him bravely. "I'm sorry, but it is."

I wanted to get out of there. I wanted to go back to Shay and to go back to her place where we could just be ourselves.

"Have you slept with her?" He asks me suddenly.

"No." I tell him honestly, "But we have kissed."

"Was it before or after I proposed?"

"After."

"Did you have feelings for her before you broke up with me?" he questions.

"Yes." I grimace.

"How long?"

"I don't know..." I say.

"HOW LONG, GABBY?" He shouts.

"I think it's always been there." I mutter. "I was jealous of her and Clarice, when we were in the accident and I thought she was going to die, I felt my heart drop and I didn't think I'd ever see her again. I couldn't think straight until I saw that she was okay... and then when she went awol, I pretended that I didn't care but every day that she wasn't here, I felt more and more lost."

He looks at me in shock. I don't think he was expecting a speech as an answer, let alone the tears that were streaming down my face when I said it. Then, he walks out of the room and returns with a suitcase.

"I was hoping that you'd be unpacking it here... But here are all of your clothes, toiletries, anything I could find. I don't think I forgot anything but if I did, I'll give it to you at work." He tells me.

"Matt..." I begin.

"Don't, Gabby." He interrupts, "I need you to go now."

With that, he goes into the kitchen and closes the door behind him, leaving me alone. I look at my suit case and then drag it out of the house slowly.

Shay jumps out of the car and hurries over to help me with the case.

"How'd it go?" she asks.

"As we expected..." I tell her.

She puts my case in the trunk of the car whilst I climb in the passenger seat, then she joins me.

"I'm sorry, Gabby." She grimaces.

"It needed to be done." I smile.

I lean over and kiss her.

"Let's go home." She whispers against my lips. I nod in agreement before pulling her lips back to mine.

While living together probably isn't the best idea seeing as we're early into the relationship, I can't imagine sleeping anywhere else but next to her at the moment.

"Home," I smile onto her lips and then kiss her again, "Take me home."

**Don't forget to review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I am SO sorry that I haven't been updating. I needed a bit of time but I'm back now and will be updating regularly.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

**Shay's Point of View: **

When Gabby walked me through her conversation with Casey, I felt like a weight had been lifted from my chest. Despite how I feel about him, it was still horrible to see him win Gabby's love. He's had it rough and he can be a pretty nice guy. I just don't get a good vibe from him and he was never good for Gabby.

It's been three days since I drove Gabby to Casey's house and we haven't been to 51 since. We're getting ready for a shift now, and I can tell how nervous Dawson is. She's been sat on the bed, staring at her uniform for a while. I'm not dressed yet either, mainly because she had to kick me out of bed. I'm not a fan of leaving the comfort of my mattress.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah, it's nothing." She replies.

"It's going to be fine." I assure her. I kneel down in front of her.

"I know – I just..." Gabby begins, "Chief said that I couldn't be 51's candidate because I was dating Matt..."

"You're not with Casey anymore, so you can stay!" I smile, but then it disappears because she looks sad, almost disappointed. "That's what you want, right?"

"Of course it is..." She says, "What if the guys turn against me? What if they realise that I'm not the person they thought I was? What if they only like Paramedic Dawson, not Fire Fighter Dawson? What if-"

I cut her off with a kiss, which she leans in to.

"You are the kindest, hard working, most amazing woman I've ever met." I tell her, "The guys at 51 are your friends. They love you. They'll love you no matter what career path you follow, sweetie. You're going to make a damn good – and sexy, I might add, Fire Fighter and they will be lucky for you to be their new candidate."

I earned a chuckle from her and then she looks deeply into my eyes. Then she leans in for a kiss and I put as much love into it as I can.

"Are you sure?" she asks me, her voice trembling slightly.

"One hundred percent." I smile.

"I'm being stupid – I might not even get it." She says, "That would be so much worse. Not being with you every day."

She strokes my cheeks and kisses me again.

"Well we'll have to make up for it at home then, won't we?" I wink at her.

I stand up and look at the clock.

"C'mon then, we're going to be late if we don't hurry up." I tell her.

**Dawson's Point of View:**

I'm staring at the station whilst sat in the passenger seat of Shay's car. I don't know what to expect when we walk in. Could Matt have told everybody? Will they all be waiting with pitch forks, ready to chase us out? Maybe he hasn't told them, give him some credit.

"You're thinking too much." I hear Shay's voice.

"What if they know?" I ask her.

"Then we'll tell them that our lives are none of their business." She shrugs with a smile, "They'll probably be more interested in the hot, steamy, lesbian sex we're having."

I didn't ever think that a person blushed but I'm sure at that moment, I did. We've been taking our relationship slow, not wanting to rush any part of being together... But the idea of actually being with Shay intimately, well, it was definitely something that I've been thinking about.

Apparently Shay had been thinking the same thing, because the way her eyes were raking over my body, it was definitely mutual. The atmosphere had grown thick and I knew that if we didn't get out of the car, something was going to happen.

"Let's go then." I say quickly. I open the door and jump out. Then, I wait for her to do the same. She grabs our bags from the boot and brings mine to me. I throw it over my shoulder and we start walking to the station.

I look at Shay, and despite the freezing temperature, the sun is shining and it radiates off of Shay's face. Then, something hits me.

Who cares if they know? Who cares what those guys think? I want to be with this beautiful, caring, wonderful woman.

She catches me watching her and she smiles nervously.

"What's up?" She asks me.

"I want to be with you." I grin.

"Well, that's good news..." She laughs.

I stop and grip her arm to make her stop too.

"No, I mean..." I begin, "I want to be with you. I don't want you to be a secret."

"What?" Are you sure?" She frowns.

"I am." I grin at her, "I'm not ashamed to be in love with you."

She looks shocked, and then smiles.

"I love you too." She tells me.

I'm leaning in to kiss her when I feel someone put their arms around my shoulder. Then, we're being led to the station.

"Morning, my favourite lesbian," Severide says. I'm waiting for him to greet me but instead... "Morning, Shay."

"Rude." I hear Shay say with humour in her voice. I laugh at them both.

"Morning, Kelly."

We all walk to the station, him with his arms around us.

"Did I interrupt something?" He senses.

"We're going to tell people." I inform him.

"Congratulations!" He rests his head on mine, "When?"

"We didn't get that far." Shay mutters with a laugh.

"How about at Molly's?" He suggests.

"That's a good idea." Shay agrees. "We both own the place, so anyone who objects can pay for their drinks for once."

Severide and I both laugh, and then he lets go of us because we're reaching the doors to the station.

"Whatever you guys decide, I support you one hundred percent and so does Erin." He tells us.

He leaves us and walks over to the Squad table. Shay and I walk through the double doors and head towards the locker room.

"He's so smitten." Shay laughs.

"It's cute." I agree.

"He wasn't like this with Renee." She says, "Either of them."

"Maybe she's the one." I smile.

We're standing in front of our lockers now. Nobody else is in there, which is good. We throw our bags into our lockers and put on our uniforms.

When we're ready, we head to the common room. Everybody's in there. We walk in and Casey stands up from his seat at the table. He storms over to us and Shay automatically stands in front of me, like a shield. I look around the room and everyone is watching carefully.

They glare at each other and he then looks at me. There is nothing but hatred in his eyes. He barges past us and leaves the room.

"What was that all about?" Mouch asks.

"Nothing." Shay says bluntly. She takes my hand and drags me to the circular table behind the couch. Luckily, it's empty.

"Well, today's going to be fun." Shay whispers.

I squeeze her leg under the table and then I remember something.

"I'm going to talk to the Chief." I tell her.

"Are you sure you even want to do your candidacy here?" She asks me. She looks around the room as if to remind me of what just happened.

"I'm just going to see if it's an option." I smile at her.

"Want me to come with you?"

I think about it for a moment before nodding.

We stand up from our seats and ignore all of our friends, who are pretending not to be watching us.

We walk to the Chief's office and Connie stops us before we can enter.

"What can I do for you?" She asks us, wheeling her chair in front of his door to stop us from going in. I can see Boden looking up from his desk with a confused frown.

"We need to talk with Boden..." Shay says, slightly mocking Connie. Why else would we be here?

"Let me see if he's free." She goes back to her desk and presses an intercom.

I hear her asking the Chief if he was busy, and at the same time, Shay was groaning.

"Is she serious?" She says, "We can see him playing Sudoku from here!"

I glare at her with a playful glint in my eye and then Connie turns back to us.

"Chief Boden is ready to see you now."

"Thank you Connie." I smile at her. I drag Shay, who is glaring at Connie, away and into Boden's office.

"Shay, Dawson." Chief says, "What can I do for you both?"

"I needed to talk to you about my candidacy." I tell him.

"And I'm here for..." Shay begins, "Moral support?"

"Okay..." He frowns slightly, "Dawson, I told you before. You can't work under Lt. Casey."

"I know, because we're dating. But we broke up." I explain, "And before you ask if it's some trick to get you to let me stay, it's not."

"You broke up?" His eyebrow rises, "I didn't expect that. May I ask why? It's for the application."

"I have feelings for someone else..." I mutter. I didn't want Boden to know my business but it could affect my chances of staying here. "Someone... Someone that isn't Matt."

"Does he know of this?" He asks me.

"Yes." I admit, "I told him when I ended our relationship."

"Okay." He says. I can tell he's processing the information, "Is this other person a member of this fire station?"

I feel Shay fidget behind me and I look at her.

"I... Uh," I begin. I look back at Boden who is looking between us like the penny dropped.

"Oh... You two?" He points to us both with a blank look on his face.

"Yes... Sir." I grimace slightly.

"Well, congratulations." He smiles. He stands up from his desk and walks over to us. He puts a hand out, as if for me to shake.

I'm in shock. I just stare at him. He frowns at me again and I shake myself into reality.

"Thank... Thank you Sir." I shake his hand a little too vigorously. He then goes to Shay, who's looking how I feel. I thought he'd stand by his Lieutenant, not embrace us with open arms.

"I knew you'd open your eyes one day." He tells us both.

I feel my jaw drop.

"There is one issue, though." He says seriously, "You have a past with Casey. You are allowed to be this stations candidate now that there is no relationship between you and the Lieutenant, but it's a case of whether you want to work underneath him."

I think back to when Jones first started, how hard Matt was on her.

"It won't work, Gabs." Shay speaks for the first time in a while, "He'll make you miserable."

I shake my head.

"No, I'm not letting him ruin this for me." I stand proud, "I belong to 51."

I feel her take my hand and I look back at the Chief.

"I can handle him." I announce.

"Well, then." Chief smiles, "I can't promise anything, but I'll make some calls. If you pass your physical, then it would be an honour to have you work here."

I jump up and down and before I can stop myself, I'm hugging the Chief. He hugs me back quickly before shaking me off.

"Alright, alright." He moans.

"Thank you so much, Chief!" I grin as I let go of him.

"Just make sure you pass!" He says with a serious look. "Now get out of my office."

Shay and I leave the office and head back to the common room.

"Hey, I'm happy for you." She smiles, nudging my shoulder.

"Thanks." I chuckle. I give her a hug and rest in her shoulder for a moment.

"Wanna go make out in the ambo?" She growls in my ear quietly, before nibbling it slightly. I suddenly feel warmth at the pit of my stomach.

"Mmm." I kiss her neck, "Only if you catch me first."

I let go of her quickly and run as fast as I can out through the station. I can hear her following me. We dodge Peter, who I hear shout something about Health and Safety, but I ignore him. I run through the doors and towards the ambulance before I feel someone's arms wrap around my torso.

"Gotcha." I hear Shay whisper in my ear.

I turn around in her arms and face her. Our breaths mingling. I look around us and see nobody, so I kiss her.

"You've got me."


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm just going to hide from you all because it's been a month since I updated this and I'm soooooo sorry  
No excuse, just a big big apology**

Something** a little bit different in this one, mainly because I couldn't figure out what to write next. But hopefully you like it.**

**Dawson's Point of View: **

"Hey Dawson!" I hear Otis shout after me as I walk towards the locker room. I turn around and see that he and Herrmann are walking towards me.

"What's up?" I ask.

"We were thinking we could maybe have a memorial party at Molly's." Herrmann explains, "You know, for Jones."

We all attended her funeral a week ago, two days after I and I had to restrain myself from crying into Shay's shoulder throughout the service. It was beautiful.

There weren't many people there who weren't fire fighters. Friends of her brothers' stations came, old colleagues of her fathers... Everyone at 51 and other candidates we both met at the academy.

Her dad told stories about her childhood, how she used to ask for a fire-truck instead of a Barbie, and then when she was given a Barbie, she'd steal her brother's fire truck and make the Barbie drive it. She apparently said that it was her when she was older.

He then expressed to everyone in the church how he felt about the suicide. He said that God can only blame him, not Rebecca. He said if he had just accepted that she was born to be a fire fighter, she might still be alive. He lost his way in wanting the best for his daughter and he's going to spend the rest of his life blaming himself, despite what anyone tells him.

After the service, we all had to go back to work and we didn't get to celebrate Rebecca's life the way only we know how.

"That's a great idea." I smile.

"I'll let everyone know." Otis nods, "See you there at 7?"

"Sure." I turn around and enter the locker room. I walk to my locker and open it slowly. I look at the small letter hanging on my door.

_Don't let anything stand in your way._

"I won't." I stroke the paper and as I can feel tears starting to form in my eyes, I slam the door shut.

"Hey." I turn around and Shay is standing at the end of the row, smiling softly.

"Good morning." I reply.

"You okay?" She senses.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Jones." I smile.

"I saw Cruz in the corridor, he said that Molly's is going to be having a party tonight?" She asks me.

"Yeah, Herrmann and Otis are organising a memorial for Rebecca, since we didn't get to go to the wake." I smile

"That's really nice of them." She says. I find myself looking down at her lips, wishing this conversation to be over.

"When can we tell people?" I ask her.

"That's up to you, sweetie." She replies, "Everybody know that I just LOVE women so it is going to be easier for me."

"You know dating a woman isn't why I'm worried about this." I scold her.

"I know, Gabs." She grins, "I'm just yanking your chain. I've told you before that everyone will be fine. Maybe not Mouch, but everybody else will be."

"Why not Mouch?" I frown, "He's not homophobic is he? He doesn't seem-"

"No, nothing like that." She smirks, "It's nothing sweetie, just a joke."

"Hmm?" I raise my eyebrow at her, "Tell me!"

"It doesn't matter." She chuckles.

"Fine." I fold my arms and pout at her.

"Oh babyyyy!" She says, trying to unfold my arms. She succeeds, and unravels them so that both of our hands are clasped together either side of our heads. We're closer than we should be in the locker room but neither of us seems to care.

"You're so beautiful." She tells me. I feel giddy and I turn my head in embarrassment.

"Don't hide away." She notices. I lift my head up and she lets go of my hands to put hers on each of my cheeks.

"I love you." I smile.

She leans forward and catches me in a kiss. Every time our lips meet, I feel like it's our first kiss. I always feel so weak at the knees.

I wrap my arms around her waist and lower them gradually until I'm holding her ass. She laughs into the kiss and I nibble her lip lightly to show her what I'm feeling right now. I feel her tongue push to enter my mouth and I accept it willingly. I feel brave, so I push her against the lockers without letting our lips break apart.

I feel her pull my t-shirt out from my trousers and then her palm rests on my bare stomach. I moan into her mouth at the feeling on her hands on me.

**Otis's Point of View:**

"Hey Otis, don't you have the number for Jones's brothers?" Herrmann asks me, sitting down next to me at the table.

"Yeah." I tell him, "He gave it to me in case we found some more of her things."

"Can you call him to see if he or anyone else wants to come to Molly's?"

"No problem." I feel in my pockets for my cellphone, and then remember that I left it in my locker.

"I'll go grab it now." I say, standing up.

"Could you get mine for me too?" Cruz asks. "You know my combination."

"You know his locker combo?" Herrmann laughs, "When's the wedding?"

"Shut up Herrmann." I retort. I leave and head towards the locker room, saying hello to everyone I pass.

I push the door open slowly and walk into the room.

"I love you." I hear a female voice say. It sounds like Dawson. Maybe she and Casey are back together, sneaking around in secret so she can stay at 51.

I walk towards our shifts row of lockers. When I turn the corner, what I see is not what I was expecting.

Dawson and Shay, kissing, touching.

_Oh my god._ I think to myself. I hurry into a hiding place and wait for them to finish. As much as it's every guys fantasy to see two girls getting it on, these are my friends and I don't want to be stuck here whilst they... do whatever they're gonna do.

But then, as I think they're about to finish, Dawson pushes Shay against the lockers... My locker even, and they don't break apart. Then, Shay starts pulling at Dawson's t-shirt and I decide to sneak out of the room before they realise that I'm there. If they notice me now, they'll know I was watching and it will be so much worse.

I tip toe out of the room and when I feel the door close behind me, I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding, and walk back to the common room, not knowing what to think.

When I arrive in the room, Herrmann and Cruz ambush me.

"So, did you speak to him?" Herrmann asks me.

"Where's my cellphone?" Cruz frowns.

"I didn't get to do either." I tell them.

"Why not?"

"There was a slight... obstacle." I say, skirting around the reason.

"Otis, what is it?" Herrmann questions me.

"C'mon man, you could have at least got my cell." Cruz moans. Herrmann is called away by the Chief and he tells me that he'll be back before walking away.

"Give it a rest, man." I tell him. I hold the bridge of my nose and close my eyes, as Cruz continues to whine, to block him out. He's giving me a headache.

"I saw Shay and Dawson making out in the locker room." I blurt out without meaning too. I hope he didn't catch on.

"You saw... what?" Cruz gapes at me.

"Nothing, I... Uh..." I don't know how to recover.

"You saw _Shay _and _Dawson _getting it on?" Cruz asks me, putting emphasis on their names as if to check if I got them wrong.

"C'mon man, drop it." I try to reason, "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Said anything about what?" Mouch appears at my side.

"Nothing." I say.

"What's going on?" Mouch asks me.

"Nothing." I repeat. I pull Cruz away from Mouch.

"We have to tell them. They'll love it! Working with one hot lesbian? That's amazing, but when that hot lesbian starts sleeping with another hot female co-worker, dude it's just every guys dream." Cruz ignores me.

"It is not. Don't say anything." I retort, "You're extremely perverted."

"Who cares." Cruz shrugs, "They're the hottest duo in this district."

"Who are?" I hear a female voice from behind me. I turn around and see Shay standing there with a grin on her face.

"Nothing... Nobody." I tell her nervously.

"Have we not established that I'm one of the guys here?" She frowns mockingly, "I've probably slept with more girls than you and Cruz put together."

"That may well be true." Cruz says, pushing past me. He puts his arm around Shay's and looks at her.

"Speaking of girls..." He begins with a twinkle in his eye, "Been with anybody lately?"

"None of your business... But yes, I have been seeing somebody." She smiles.

"Oh really?" He mocks surprise and leads her to the table and sits her down, and then takes a seat next to her. I'm left standing with shock plastered on my face at what is currently happening. Then, Dawson walks in and I watch her look at Shay with the most loving look I've ever seen on a person's face and it hits me. They're not just having sex, they like each other... They're dating. They probably don't want to tell anyone because of Dawson and Casey's break up.

My attention goes back to Cruz, who is quickly trying to get Shay to spill the beans.

"Uh, Cruz." I interrupt, "Can I pull you away for just a sec?"

"Dude, I'm talking." He glares.

"Now." I pull him out of his chair and drag him to the other side of the room, where we won't be overheard.

"What?" He asks accusingly.

"They're together." I tell him.

"Yeah I know." He stares.

"No." I state. I turn him around so he is facing the rest of the room. We see Shay and Dawson, who are now sitting very close together at the table, looking at Shay's Ipad.

"Look at them." I order him.

At that moment, the two women look at each other and I see the loving look in both of their eyes. I look at Cruz, who is staring at them with a blank look. He doesn't get it.

"They're not just screwing around." I inform my friend, "They're dating."

His mouth goes into the shape of an 'O' and the penny finally drops.

"What about Casey?" He asks me.

"What about him?" I ask back.

"Do you think Shay's the reason they broke up?" He questions, "Dawson left him for Shay? Do you think he knows?"

"I don't know. Maybe..." I consider, "Look at them though. She's smiling. She never smiled like that with him. She's smitten."

"I see it." He agrees, "Should we tell them that we know?"

"They'll come out when they want too." I shake my head at him, "They're probably scared about what will happen."

"Why?"

"Because she dumped our Lieutenant in front of us," I remind him, "They'll think we're loyal to him."

"Well they're our friends too." Cruz says.

We watch the two girls fawn over something on the Ipad, not knowing that we know their secret. I don't care that they're together. Cruz doesn't care that they're together. I doubt anyone else will, maybe Casey will care but he'll get over it. These two are clearly meant to be with each other and the day they decide to tell us, is the day they'll realise that we love them. I've said it before and I'll say it again. The people at this station are a family.

**a/n disclaimer: Chicago Fire isn't mine! Nor are any of the characters.**

**Hopefully you didn't mind the Otis POV. I love him and I wanted to see someone else be looking out for the girls too and he felt right seeing as he lived with Shay.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed. If you did or even didn't, I want to hear your feedback so don't forget to REVIEW :)**


End file.
